La vida es maravillosamente inesperada
by musiKSoul1388
Summary: El camino de la vida esta lleno de flores negras, tijeras y café...
1. Chapter 1

**Es mi primer fic, espero que les guste...**

**Nota: No soy dueña de Victorious, solo soy dueña de algunos personajes como Ron, Natalie y Mike, y otros que irán apareciendo en el transcurso de la historia.**

_Su padre nunca fue una persona que expresara muy bien sus sentimientos, era frio casi como un robot y no lograba darle a su familia todo el cariño que ellos necesitaban; por otro lado su madre siempre fue una persona bastante sumisa, cumplía con todo lo que se le pedía, no tenia opinión y no le importaba el no tenerla. Ambos se casaron obligados por sus padres, nunca quisieron una familia ni siquiera estaban seguros de querer ser una pareja, pero cuando ella quedo embarazada a muy temprana edad con un hijo para nada esperado se vieron obligados a afrontar su destino como futuros esposos. Intentaron hacer lo mejor de cada día para tratar de construir un hogar decente pero su futuro estaba lejos de ser como lo imaginaban._

- Mami! Ven rápido… quiero que veas mi construcción… RAPIDO!

-Tranquilo… ya voy, ya voy – le dijo Natalie a su muy activo hijo de 10 años, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su cuarto. Cuando logro llegar a su cuarto vio un edificio enorme construido con bloques de madera.

- Es muy bonito, y tú lo construiste solo

- Si mami, lo hice yo solito… es como una casa-edificio transformer

- Pues es la mejor casa-edificio transformer que he visto en mi vida, es mas debería ganar un premio por ser tan hermosa y grande… ya se! Porque no te voy a comprar un helado por ser tan buen constructor

- ¡SIIII! Y después de eso vienes a jugar con migo al parque?

- Lo siento pero creo que eso no se va a poder hacer

- Porque no? Antes eras más divertida L

- Bueno… antes mami no estaba embarazada, y ahora mami tiene que cuidarse para que tenga una bebe linda y saludable

- No es justo! Ella siempre se lleva toda la diversión ahora

- No digas eso, es tu hermanita y puede que cuando nazca sea un poco molesta pero te aseguro que vas a quererla mucho cuando la conozcas

- y tu como sabes eso

- Porque así es como funciona el amor

- No entiendo… o_O

- no te preocupes, algún día lo entenderás – justo en ese instante se oyó el golpe de la puerta de la casa cerrándose

- ¡PAPI! Papi, papi, mira… ven a mi cuarto y mira lo que construi

- Ahora no hijo, estoy ocupado, tal vez mas tarde – dijo Ron sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y se fue sin mirar hacia atrás a su oficina, dejando a su hijo con una cara de tristeza, Natalie noto esto y fue a hablar con su hijo

- No te preocupes, tu padre solo tiene mucho trabajo que hacer en la oficina, yo te aseguro que no se va a ir a la cama sin ver esa casa-edificio transformer que hiciste – dijo su madre, dándole un beso en la frente y animándolo un poco

- oye mami, que es eso? – dijo Mike apuntando hacia una pila de madera arrumada en el rincón de la sala

- Esa es la cuna de tu hermanita, aun hay que armarla pero cuando este lista ella va a estar muy feliz

- y porque tiene mi nombre en ella?

- porque esa solía ser la cuna que usabas cuando eras un bebe, pero como ya estas muy grande para dormir en una cuna se la vamos a dar a tu hermana. Solo hay que quitarle las letras que dicen tu nombre

- Cuando las quiten de la cuna, ¿las puedes pegar en la puerta de mi habitación?

-por supuesto que si mi vida…

- y como se va a llamar mi nueva hermana, para que pongan su nombre en la cuna

- Aun no se como llamarla… pero no te preocupes por eso, estoy segura que cuando le vea la cara y la vea directo a los ojos sabré cual será su nombre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: no soy dueña de victorious**

_Después del nacimiento de su segunda hija Jade las cosas apuntaban de mal en peor, ya no había ni un rastro de respeto ni cariño que les quedara hacia el otro. Pronto comenzaron a separarse, Ron cansado de la vida falsa que nunca pidió, salió a buscar "entretenciones", y Natalie siendo el ser sumiso que es, lo veía marchar sin decir una palabra._

- Niños la pizza ya llego – grito Natalie, a través de toda la casa para llamar la atención de sus hijos, muy pronto y muy rápido Mike y Jade bajaron por las escaleras, se oyeron muchos comentarios como "yummi", "se ve delicioso" y "no puedo esperar a probarlo" mientras Natalie servía los platos de pizza en la mesa

- Al fin… tenia tanta hambre que me pude haber comido un elefante - dijo Mike

- Y no vamos a esperar a papa para comer? – dijo una muy inocente Jade de 5 años

- Llamo y dijo que tenia una reunión de trabajo muy importante y que va a llegar muy tarde, pero no te preocupes… mañana vendrá a comer con nosotros – dijo Natalie – voy por algo de beber – dijo tratando de evadir a su hija

- Por que papa nunca llega a comer con nosotros? – le pregunto Jade a su hermano mayor

- Por que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que estar con nosotros, es por eso que nunca viene y nunca vendra – dijo Mike con un tono de desdén hacia su padre, sabiendo perfectamente que no se encontraba en una reunión del trabajo

- Si nunca va a venir a comer entonces porque mama dice que si vendrá?

- mama siempre dice mentiras, pero no le digas nada ella cree que no nos damos cuenta

- cuenta de que?

- Lo entenderás algún día, cuando seas más grande

- pero si ya soy grande… muy pronto voy a ir al colegio

- lo se, pero para entenderlo aun tienes que ser mas grande – antes de que Jade pudiera protestar su madre llego trayendo consigo 3 vasos de limonada y la conversación se quedo olvidada


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: no soy dueña de victorious**

_Entre las "reuniones" de su padre y la evasión por parte de su mama, Jade se la pasaba todo el día con su hermano mayor y con su novia Emily; le encantaba pasar el día con ellos jugando o hablando o no haciendo nada en general, su hermano era como su héroe y era el único con el cual tenia una estrecha relación de toda su familia._

_En la casa de los West nunca hubo gritos ni peleas, como se solía creer, al contrario nunca se oía nada, los padres no se hablaban entre ellos ni con sus hijos, solo lo hacían cuando era estrictamente necesario. El día en el que Jade escucho a su padre decir su nombre por primera vez fue el día en el que juro nunca enamorarse._

- Mike, que te pasa?

- No es nada importante, solo ve a tu cuarto

- Por que estas llorando? Dime que pasa?

- no me oíste… TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS TU CUARTO! – grito un muy exasperado Mike, pero pronto se arrepintió al ver un par de pequeños ojos azules verdosos llenos de lagrimas – lo siento… no quería gritarte, es solo… que ahora tengo muchas cosas que pensar y me gustaría estar solo, pero por favor no llores

- no quiero que estés triste ni enojado, me caes mejor cuando estas sonriendo- al oír esto una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Mike- ¡no estés triste! Vena jugar con migo, podemos pintar un cuadro lleno de colores o hacer galletas de chocolate o ir con Emily a jugar al parque- al oír el nombre su sonrisa se desmorono en un instante

- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, ve a tu cuarto – dijo Mike en un tono robótico y sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, poco a poco fue empujando suavemente a Jade hasta llevarla afuera de su cuarto y cerro la puerta tras ella. Jade tenia una extraña sensación en su estomago, algo que no le gustaba pero decidió ignorarlo, en cambio pensó en hacer un gran dibujo para animar a su hermano.

La casa de los West tenia un pequeño patio interno, la ventana de la habitación de Jade y de su hermano daba hacia este patio, en el cual solo habían unas pequeñas plantas y la lavadora, aun así era uno de los lugares favoritos de Jade; justo al lado de la puerta había una pequeña mesa con una silla de plástico en ella Jade extendió todos sus lápices de colores y comenzó a hacer una tarjeta para su hermano. Sus padres se encontraban en casa entonces, era raro verlos a los dos en casa pero como de costumbre ni se dirigían la mirada; pasaron 2 horas y Jade ya tenia terminado su dibujo, era un paisaje enorme lleno de colores con flores, pajaritos cantando, un arco iris y con un dibujo de ella y su hermano con caras sonrientes. Se levanto satisfecha con su trabajo y se disponía a dirigirse a la habitación de su hermano, cuando se dio la vuelta el salto del segundo piso desde la ventana de su habitación, no pudo llegar al suelo ya que una cuerda atada a su cuello se lo impidió, su madre grito de horror pero no fue eso lo que asusto a Jade ni la silueta de su hermano colgando sobre las flores, fue cuando su padre grito su nombre que se dio cuenta que algo malo había ocurrido.

- ¡JADE! – Dijo su padre llamando su atención, la tomo por el brazo y la llevo hacia la puerta de la casa, dejándola en las escaleras de la entrada – quédate aquí y no te muevas, vuelvo en un momento- dijo su padre antes de volver corriendo a la casa. Muy pronto aparecieron los vecinos, que al oír la conmoción llegaron al lado de Jade, una de las vecinas llamada Martha le dijo:

- ¿Estas bien? Cuéntame nena ¡¿Qué paso?! – Jade se quedo mirándola, aun no entendiendo completamente lo que quería decir

- ¿Por qué se oían gritos en tu casa?

- Mi hermano… - Jade dijo observando el dibujo que acababa de crear, y entonces se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, como si despertara de un sueño, entonces se puso a llorar, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos al pensar que nunca podría jugar con su hermano otra vez.

Una ambulancia llego minutos mas tarde anunciando el final que ya todos suponían, la familia West no volvió a ser igual desde entonces, Natalie vivía en la negación de pensar que su hijo había muerto, Ron se volvió mas frio si es que eso era posible, y Jade ahora solo coloreaba sus dibujos con crayones negros.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: No soy dueña de Victorious, pero si soy dueña de Angela**

_Así era la vida de Jade West, veía a su padre irse todos los días a encontrarse con una mujer que no era exactamente una "amiga del trabajo" como él decía que era y a su madre dejarlo irse aun sabiendo que la engañaba, negándose a creer lo que veía ante sus ojos, desde entonces Jade le tuvo un odio ciego a sus padres y se juro a si misma jamás terminar siendo como ellos. La muerte de su hermano también le afectaba mucho, ya no era la misma niña feliz que antes solía ser; su madre borro todo lo que pudo haber quedado de la presencia de su hermano en la casa, era mucho para tolerar y para ella era mas fácil simplemente pretender que ese hijo perdido nunca existió._

_Jade se las arreglaba, tratando de vivir una vida medianamente normal…_

- Ya etas lista Jade

- Si mami, aquí tengo todo – dijo Jade apuntando a la mochila que yacía ahora sobre la mesa

- Bueno entonces que estamos esperando – Ambas subieron al auto y dentro de 5 minutos ya se encontraban frente a las puertas del prescolar. Natalie dirigió a su hija hasta un salón de clases con paredes pintadas de colores y posters de animales esparcidos por todo el lugar.

Mientras Natalie hablaba con la profesora Jade se quedo mirando el que le parecía el salón mas grande de todos con un montón de niños y sus padres, tenia miedo era normal pero aun así esperaba que este lugar le pudiera dar algo más de lo que veía todo el tiempo en casa. Eventualmente los padres se fueron y la profesora organizo a los niños en distintas mesas.

- Bueno niños, mi nombre es Patricia pero ustedes pueden llamarme Paty, bueno ya que me presente vamos todos a decir nuestros nombres y decir algo sobre nosotros – así todos los niños, uno por uno, dijeron su nombre en voz alta hasta que llego el turno de Jade

- Mi nombre es Jade West y mi color favorito es el negro – después de la presentación la profesora les dio a sus alumnos una hoja de papel para dibujar lo que ellos quisieran. Jade no se encontraba muy entretenida con la idea, últimamente dibujar se había convertido en su actividad menos favorita y aunque la profesora intento animarla a que usara otro color diferente al negro, Jade seguía viendo a los dibujos tan lúgubres como los vio aquel día en que hizo su ultimo dibujo a color

Termino muy rápido su dibujo, era una simple y muy hermosa mariposa negra, dejo el crayón aun lado y por primera vez en el día vio a los niños que estaban sentados con ella, aun muy concentrados en sus dibujos. Al frente de ella había una niña con ojos verdes y cabello rubio y largo, amarrado con una coleta alta, al lado derecho de la niña y diagonal a Jade había una niña pequeña con los ojos castaños claros al igual que su cabello que estaba cortado en forma de hongo, al lado derecho de Jade había un niño con cabello negro muy corto y ojos azules y a su izquierda estaba una niña de cabello negro y largo de piel trigueña y con ojos cafés muy oscuros, tan oscuros que parecían negros.

Muy pronto llego la hora del descanso y todos los niños salieron corriendo al parque, jugaban y hablaban entre ellos, pero Jade se sentía sola y perdida, no había nadie con quien jugar y comenzaba a preguntarse si esto de venir al colegio iba a ser una buena idea, aun así no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo por mucho tiempo antes de que se encontrara tumbada en el suelo muy confundida

- Lo siento tanto… no estaba viendo por donde iba ¿estas bien? – dijo una niña, que pronto Jade reconoció como la chica de cabello negro que estaba sentada junto a ella en clase, mientras la niña la ayudo a levantarse

- Si estoy bien

- Que bueno! Me repites tu nombre porque la verdad ya se me olvido

- Me llamo Jade y tu?

- Mi nombre es Angela, un gusto conocerte – justo en ese instante la profesora los llamo a todos para entrar en el salón y mostrar sus dibujos

- Tu dibujo es raro – dijo la niña de cabello rubio cunado vio la mariposa negra de Jade

- Pero es bonito, a mi me gusta mucho – dijo Angela, logrando sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a Jade

- Pero el mio es mucho mas bonito y es raro – dijo de nuevo la niña de cabello rubio

- Tú eres rara – dijo Angela, tratando de defender a Jade

- a si? Pues tu amiga es más rara y más fea

- ahh pues tu tienes una cara de zorrillo y hueles igual que uno

- Eso no es cierto!

- si lo es y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo

- PROFESORA! Angela me esta gritando – dijo la chica Rubia ya al borde de las lagrimas

- Angela es eso cierto?

- Por supuesto que no! Yo solo estaba ayudando a Jade, además ella comenzó le dijo a Jade fea y rara

- Sonia quiero que te disculpes con Jade por decirle esas cosas y Angela quiero que te disculpes con Sonia por haberle gritado

- Perdón… Jade… por decir que eres fea… y rara – dijo Sonia de muy mala gana

- Muy bien Sonia, ahora tu Angela

- Perdón Sonia… por decirte la verdad en tu cara

- Angela!

- ¡Pero es cierto! La verdad duele, si quiere pregúntele a mi papa…

- Angela ve y quédate en el rincón – dijo la profesora muy sorprendida por las palabras de Angela, ella no protesto solo se paro y se dirigió hacia el rincón

- Te lo mereces por sangrona – dijo Sonia

- Lávate la boca! Apestosa – dijo Angela mientras se dirigía hacia el rincón. Mas tarde cuando el día de clases ya había acabado y Angela pudo volver a su silla Jade hablo con ella

- Gracias por defenderme… no quería que te metieras en problemas

- No te preocupes por eso, además era la verdad… tarde o temprano alguien se lo iba a tener que decir

- si, la verdad que olía un poquito feo verdad?

- Si era imposible de negar – dijo Angela mientras ambas niñas estallaban en carcajadas, se oyo pronto la bocina de un auto negro

- Ese es mi hermano, me tengo que ir… te veo mañana entonces – dijo Angela

- Por supuesto, mañana nos vemos… adiós

- Adiós – unos segundos mas tardes llego la madre de Jade

- Hola mi vida! Te fue bien en tu primer dia de clases? Hiciste nuevos amigos?

- Si mami, hice una amiga y es la mejor de todas.


	5. Chapter 5

__**NOTA: No soy dueña de Victorious**

_Las cosas iban mejorando poco a poco, Angela se volvió la mejor amiga de Jade durante el prescolar y la primaria, aunque en su casa era ignorada Jade se sentía segura en el colegio al lado de sus amigos, que ahora eran muchos. Le gustaba mucho pintar, aunque solo en negro, también le gustaba mucho cantar junto con Angela y las dos decidieron tomar clases de piano juntas, eran muy unidas. Poco tiempo después Jade le conto a Angela sobre su hermano y descubrió que los padres de Angela murieron cuando ella era muy pequeña y que luego fue adoptada por otra familia pero que ahora vive solo con su hermano mayor, ya que sus padres están muy ocupados en viajes de negocios. Las dos se contaban historias entre ellas y se entendían la una a la otra._

- Mi mami dice que voy a tener un nuevo hermano

- Que bueno Jade, los bebes son tan lindos… cuando nazca tienes que decirle a tu mama que me deje verlo y que lo pueda cargar

- Esta bien

- Porque no te veo tan emocionada como deberías estar?

- Sonia me dijo que cuando él bebe nazca me van a querer menos

-¡LE DIJISTE A SONIA DE ESTO PRIMERO QUE A MI! ¡Como pudiste!

- Ella y su mama estaban en el hospital así que escucharon cuando el doctor le hablaba a mi mama y ahora no deja de molestarme

- Pues no le pongas atención, tu sabes que Sonia esta como medio atrofiada

- Pero es que no solo es ella, muchas personas me lo han dicho

- La gente siempre lo dicen pero no es verdad, solo lo dicen por que los demás lo hacen

- Y cual es la verdad entonces…

- Que un bebe llora… y come… y son súper tiernos… y lloran…

- Ya dijiste llorar antes

- Es que lloran mucho, parece que les dieran cuerda…

- y esto como me hace sentir mejor

- La verdad no te hace sentir mejor… de hecho creo que te atrofia mas

- No se supone que ibas a animarme, deja de hacer bromas

- ok! pero hablando en serio, la verdad es que al principio no lo vas a soportar pero cuando lo conozcas lo vas a querer mucho…

- y tu como sabes eso

- Porque así es como funciona el amor


	6. Chapter 6

**Lamento mucho la tardanza... tenia muchas cosas que hacer en el cole y por eso no lo pude subir antes, espero que les guste ;)**

**NOTA: No soy dueña de Victorious**

_Días y noches pasaron y las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, Natalie cansada, al fin, de vivir una mentira decidió exigirle a su esposo un poco de atención que este nunca le presto pero Ron no podría estar menos interesado, la vida en su casa ya no la satisfacía y tampoco estaba dispuesto a ser el único que tuviera que perderlo todo, según a él le parecía. Así fue que en la casa comenzaron los gritos y las peleas entre padre y madre por saber quien tenia la razón, y aunque Jade se encontrara feliz de que su madre al fin diera a conocer su autoridad no se encontraba feliz de los gritos ni de tener a un hermanito triste y llorando al que tenia que consolar; el destino estaba escrito y era inevitable._

- Tienes que preguntarle…

- Claro que no! Me va a decir que no

- Y como lo sabes si ni siquiera le has preguntado

- Porque yo la conozco y sé que va a decir que no - asi era como se llevaba la conversación entre Jade y Angela, se encontraban de camino a la casa de Jade y Angela estaba tratando de convencerla de que se quedara a dormir en su casa.

- Pero pregúntale… que tienes que perder? - dijo Angela

- Esta bien, se lo dire…

- Que bueno, porque ya llegamos - el auto de Angela se detuvo y Jade bajo de él, se despidió con un gesto de manos y entro a su casa, allí vio a Natalie

- Hola mami

- Hola Jade, ¿Cómo estuvo el colegio?

- Bien, mami te quería decir que…

- Que pasa Jade

- Es que Angela me invito a su casa esta noche y también invito a Jackson, podemos ir?

- No, lo siento pero Jackson es muy pequeño para ir a dormir en casa de otra persona y mañana vamos a ir a ver a tu abuela entonces tienes que estar aquí para arreglarte

- Pero Angela tiene muchos vestidos lindos que me puede prestar y además a Angela le encantan los niños y es súper tierna y súper cuidadosa, por favor puedo ir?

- Ya dije que no Jade y esa es mi palabra final

- Por favor, me voy a portar muy bien…

- Ya basta Jade, hay alguna otra razón por la que quieras estar lejos? ESTA CASA YA NO ES LO SUFICIENTE PARA TI COMO LA DE TU AMIGA RICA EHH?

- …

- RESPONDE!

- …

- Eso mismo pensé yo – la madre dio la vuelta pero antes de que pudiera irse…

- De hecho, quería irme a la casa de mi amiga rica para ver si podía evitar la pelea de gritos que va a haber esta noche

- Que fue lo que dijiste?!

- Lo que escuchaste… Jack y yo quisiéramos dormir siquiera una noche en paz sin tener que escucharlos gritar todo el tiempo

- No sabes de lo que estas hablando…

- Claro que lo se, lo vivo cada día pero a ti no te importa ¡NUNCA TE A IMPORTADO!

- ES SUFICIENTE NIÑITA ESCUHAM….

- Que esta pasando aquí? - dijo Ron, cuando entro a su casa y oyó la pelea - se puede saber porque gritan tanto como sino hubiera mañana, los vecinos escuchan, que impresión se llevaran de nosotros?

- Como si no escucharan suficientes gritos por la noche – murmuro Jade

- Que dijiste? - Jade se paralizo al oír la voz oscura que tenia su padre - Vamos… repítelo! ¡QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE!

- Ella dijo.. que iba a ir esta noche a dormir a casa de su amiga Angela y Jackson también va a ir con ella – dijo Natalie

- Y le permites irse así como así

- Se lo estoy permitiendo ahora

- ¡ERES UNA….

- No grites Ron, los vecino escuchan, que impresión se llevaran de nosotros? – dijo Natalie con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y Ron salió furico del cuarto azotando la puerta detrás de el – Ve y alista las cosas que piensas llevar esta noche a casa de tu amiga, te recogeré mañana a las 9:00 así que estate lista

- Mami…

- Si..

- Gracias… y perdón… no quería gritarte

- Esta bien… yo también lo siento – y con esto salió del cuarto. Más tarde se llevo a Jade y a Jackson a casa de Angela, asegurándose de que sus hijos se encontraran bien atendidos, pero desobedeciendo las instrucciones de su madre Jade se acostó hasta muy tarde hablando con Angela

- No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso a tu mama

- Si yo tampoco, me sentí rara…

- Rara? Como?

- No se… cuando le dije la verdad me sentí bien de que al fin escuchara lo que pienso pero luego me sentí mal porque sabia que no era lo que quería escuchar, sabia que estaba triste…

- No te preocupes… es tu mama, seguro te va a perdonar muy pronto

- Y también me asuste mucho… cuando mi papa llego y me hablo así, creí que me iba a matar

- Mi hermano dice que si alguien alguna vez me llega a lastimar que lo golpee, tú podrías hacer lo mismo…

- Pero no le puedo pegar a mi papa

- Porque no? Alguien te lo impide?

- No… pero aun así esta mal hacer eso

- Como quieras… aun así si él te llega a hacer algo no lo pienses dos veces y le pegas, luego te vas corriendo y mas tarde le dices que lo sientes, así se va a sentir culpable y no lo va a volver a hacer… y si no se siente culpable… pégale otra vez

- Deja de decir cosas tontas… todo lo que dices no tiene sentido

- Lo tiene para mi pero no pienses en eso, lo importante es que pudiste venir y con Jack, nos divertimos mucho

- Si, aunque estoy un poco preocupada de que mi mama se halla quedado sola en la casa con mi papa…

- No te preocupes, seguro de que ella si es capaz de pegarle

- :(

- No estés triste… todo va a estar mejor en especial cuando tus padres se divorcien

- No digas eso! No se supone que seria mejor que estuvieran juntos, o que… ES QUE QUIERES QUE ESTEN SEPARADOS?!

- Cálmate… puedes despertar a Jack…

- Entonces, por que dices cosas como esas?

- Prefieres que tus padres estén juntos aunque ya no se quieran? No crees que eso seria peor que si estuvieran separados?

- Ya no se ni lo que creo…

- No te preocupes que todo va a ser mejor

- Y como lo sabes ehh?

- Lo se porque en las películas el protagonista siempre sufre mucho pero después tiene una vida feliz

- Pero esto no es una película

- Tienes una amiga rica, una familia con antecedentes suicidas, padres con problemas y un lindo y tierno hermano que cree que eres su mama… y aun crees que no vives en una película…

- …

- Y además yo siempre tengo la razón

- Espero que todo lo que digas se haga realidad

- Por supuesto que si, es mi deber como hada madrina hacer que se cumpla…

- Ahora vivimos en un cuento de hadas…

- Tal vez… Cuando todo lo que deseas se haga realidad tú me dirás si es cuento o una película

- Creo que estoy comenzando a descubrir que es…

- Y que es…?

- Creo que ya es hora de dormir

- No es justo!, yo soy la única que tiene el derecho de cambiar el tema de conversación

- Jajaja, si claro… Dulces sueños Angela

- Que descanses Jade


End file.
